Soviet Ronalds Forever: The Movie II
Soviet Ronalds Forever: The Movie II is the sequel to Soviet Ronalds Forever: The Movie, slated for release in late February to March. It focuses on Ronald McDonald and the Soviet Ronalds preparing for Ronald and Princess Celestia's big wedding. However, the Colonel tries to sabotage the wedding by making Celestia turn into Daybreaker, ultimately destroying the Soviet Ronalds from within! Plot It all started with Ronald McDonald, looking as anxious as ever. For the longest time, he has had strong feelings for Princess Celestia, and they only recently have been shown. Today he is at Canterlot with Grimace to do something he has never done, and quite frankly is very nervous about: he's going to Pop the Question. Ronald and Grimace soon enter the castle, where they soon encounter Celestia. Ronald, now more nervous than ever, is almost on the verge of a panic attack, only to be calmed down by Grimace. Finally, Ronald musters up the courage and goes up to Celestia. After a long and sappy gesture, Ronald gets down on his knees, pulls out a box with a ring in it, and asks Celestia if she will marry him. There is a brief pause, Grimace looks confused, Ronald is almost on the verge of panicking again, and Celestia stands there in silence. Eventually, she says yes! Ronald became so excited that he exclaimed "RAN RAN RUU!!!" at the top of his lungs, then fainted from the news. Grimace soon drags the unconscious clown back to Ronald McDonald Hell to tell everyone the big news, while Celestia blushes and chuckles. Back in RMDH, Ronald wakes up and finds that everyone is next to him, looking all excited. Turns out Grimace told everyone the news, and they wanted to congratulate him. They soon asked him where the wedding will take place. Ronald began thinking about it, and decided to host it in RMDH! He insists on making it one of the best one yet, as well as inviting everyone they know to the event! While all this is going on, a certain chicken-loving fiend overhears the event, and begins setting a devious plan into motion. After many months of working, the Big Day eventually arrives. Ronald is wearing his best suit (though, again, he is still incredibly nervous), and soon everyone is packing in for this historic event, with Metal Mario and Vinyl Scratch providing appropriate music, Wario and Donkey Kong providing the catering, Pinkie Pie and Mario Head providing entertainment, and Twilight Sparkle making sure all is in order. All of Ronald's friends and allies, as well as those of Celestia, are attending the wedding. It's a packed house! Soon, Celestia's chariot arrives in RMDH, but something is wrong: the bride to be is not in it! Everyone is staring to wonder where she is, and soon enough, some maniacal laughter is heard, and a firey alicorn wearing bright orange armor shows up. It's not Princess Celestia, but instead her twisted doppelganger Daybreaker! Ronald is incredibly confused, but Daybreaker just shoots fire at him, almost ruining his suit! Ronald demands an explanation before Daybreaker torches the hard work put into the wedding, so she explains that Ronald wanted to cancel the wedding, and that he never really loved Celestia. The heartbreak and anger caused her to turn into Daybreaker, and, as an act of revenge, wanted to destroy the wedding and Ronald. Before Ronald could ask who told her those false rumors, Daybreaker shoots more flames in Ronald's direction, vowing to burn him and all who are friends with him. Ronald and the gang lure her away from the guests and the area the wedding was taking place. They try to reason with her, but she refuses to listen. Daybreaker continues to chase after our heroes, with Ronald trying to think of a way to get her out of her trance and back to the Celestia he knows and loves! Soon, an uninvited guest arrives at the wedding. It's the Colonel! He heads for the pedestal where Ronald and Celestia are suppose to be, declaring that with Celestia not showing up, the wedding will have to be canceled, and he will be taking control of RMDH. As this is happening, Ronald soon gets an idea on how to stop Daybreaker. He tells the others to distract her while he heads for his quarters to retrieve something. They do exactly that, which enrages Daybreaker more than ever. Eventually, Ronald comes back just as the other Soviet Ronalds were about to get torched, and shows her a photo-album. It contains pictures from Ronald and Celestia's many adventures together, and some of their most fond memories. Ronald goes on to state that he loves her to the Sun and back, and that this wedding was more about them than anything. This suddenly jogs something in Daybreaker, and soon she turns back into Celestia! Celestia apologizes for attempting to fry the Soviet Ronalds, saying that it was the Colonel who tricked her into becoming Daybreaker. Infuriated, Ronald and the others soon head back to the pedestal. As the Colonel prepares to declare the end of the wedding, Ronald, combined with Celestia's Solar Beam, overpower the Colonel. Defeated once again, he flees the scene swearing revenge, and the wedding can continue as planned. Overjoyed, Metal Mario and Vinyl Scratch begin playing upbeat dance music as everyone dances for the rest of the night! THE END! Characters *Ronald McDonald: The crazy clown leader of the Soviet Ronalds, and main protagonist. He is preparing to wed Celestia. *King Dedede: The fat ruler of Dreamland and Soviet Ronalds 2nd in Command. *Grimace: A sentient purple testicle and Ronald's best friend. He is also Ronald's best man for the wedding. *Wario: The obese burger lover. He and DK provide catering. *Donkey Kong: The great banana loving ape. Provides catering with Wario. *Mario Head: A literal floating Mario head. Provides entertainment for the wedding. *Shy Guy: A mask-wearing creature. He is the ring-bear for the wedding. *Metal Mario: A metallic version of Mario. He serves as one of the DJ's for the event along with Vinyl Scratch. *Twilight Sparkle: A bright unicorn. She is organizing the wedding. *Pinkie Pie: The fun-loving party pony. She also provides entertainment with Mario Head. *Sweetie Belle: An adorable unicorn filly. She is the flower girl of the wedding. *Yoshi: A cheerful reptile and leader of the Soviet Yoshis. He is a guest at the wedding. *Drew Pickles: The gayest man in the entire universe, and leader of the Barney Bunch. He is a guest at the wedding. *Discord: A mischievous creature and Ronald's enemy-turned-friend. He is a guest at the wedding. *Princess Celestia: The regal ruler of Equestria, and bride of the wedding. *Vinyl Scratch: A hip-and-happening unicorn. She serves as one of the DJ's along with Metal Mario. *Colonel Sanders: Ronald's mascot rival and main antagonist. His plan is to trick Celestia and stop the wedding from happening. *Daybreaker: Celestia's more malevolent form, and secondary antagonist. She is turned into this form upon being tricked by the Colonel. Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Insanity